Chanoah's journey
by The wolfs poet
Summary: A small pup is born, taken from his mother and set out to die. His journey is just beginning, but how long will it last?- Rated T for upcoming violence
1. Chapter 1:On his Tummfraw

**Hello, this is the story of chanoah my character for the WOTB Roleplay (forum/Wolves-of-****the-beyond-Active-roleplay/140118/) that's the link. Anyways this will also give more of a back story for ****cassio as well, here goes. (Warning: may contain spoilers)**

* * *

The odd pull, and then the cold, was all he felt as his small body touched the soft pelt of an elk. Suddenly a scent washed over him, something sweet and indescribable and he was drawn towards it. He crawled slowly, his legs pushing and pulling in an effort to get to the source. He felt a pull on the nape of his neck and was lifted off the soft elk pelt and into the air for a short moment and was set down at the source of the scent. Next to the bodies he couldn't see, or hear for the matter. He could only smell them and he wondered, for a moment, if that's all they knew as well, but the sweet scent took him away from his thoughts. He crawled forward and found a teat to suckle on. And that's when she knew something about her pup wasn't right, something was missing, and now the obea would come to take her pup away to his _t__umfrraw _where he might die. So she pulled him in closer hoping, when the obea came, she wouldn't suspect him to be a _malcadah._

The subtle frame of the obea walked towards an opening in the jumble of roots under an oak tree. her green eyes glistened when she entered the den and settled on a mud brown pup, his one black ear twitching slightly, she walked over and nosed the pups checking them for more obvious deformities, each of them whined when her cold nose was pressed into their small bodies to turn them over, all except the small mud brown pup, which she pried from his mothers teat. He made a small wheezing noise. As he opened his mouth the obea noticed his tongue wasn't there, she shot a glance at the she wolf and said, "I hope you weren't hiding him from me serade." she said, her voice tinted with indignation. "Morrouge, you know I'd never do that considering-" but morrouge cut her off, "You have until sunrise." and with that she walked out of the den carrying the pup in her jaws. The tears rolled down serade's muzzle "I'm sorry!" she sobbed curled with her pups.

Dawn approached as morrouge neared the Hoolian sea. She saw a path leading down the sea cliff, her paws padded softly on the stone and her pelt snagged on the wall as she followed the path. The sea frothed as it crashed against the cliff side sending showers of water droplets onto the obea, she simply sneezed and continued downwards until it leveled out she paused at the edge of the path. Pieces crumbled off the ledge as she neared the edge of the platform. The sea reached up and lapped hungrily at her paws and muzzle as she set the pup down. "Be calm, you'll have you're meal soon enough" she said trotting back up the slope sending pebbles clattering down the path.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry if it's short. There will be more chapters in the future, but for now reviews are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger

The soft sound of the waves beating against the cliff side slowly faded as the obea trotted through the forest. The undergrowth rattling as she passed through, she paused and sniffed the air. Her eyes glinted and her hackles rose as she recognized the scent. She bolted forward, but the undergrowth in front of her parted and out came a wolf. His pelt darker than the shadows around her, he drew his lips back in a snarl and growled  
"I know you cursed her!" He was furious, "She was perfect and you made her womb rotten!" Stepping forward he bit into her shoulder and forced her to the ground, she yelped and bit into his ear, tearing off a piece. She spat it out and snarled,  
"I've done nothing! It was Lupus punishing you for what you've done to me!" He pushed her muzzle into the ground with his paw "How dare you!" His hot and rank breath filled her nostrils as he leaned in closer.  
"Lupus took no part in this. I gave you everything, you're body was to weak to bear pups!" The blood trickled into his ear making him even angrier. He pressed harder, grinding her muzzle into the dirt. Tears streamed from the obea's eyes,  
"Get your revenge on the pup, not me!" She pleaded. The overwhelming fear of death and desperation flooded her mind. The males eyes turned thoughtful for a moment.  
"Where is he?" The male replied after a moments pause,  
"The end of the path leading down the cliff. Now, please let me up." Relief flooded her as his paw was lifted from her muzzle.  
"If you're not here when I'm back you'll have a lot more to worry about."

The soft grass of the forest turned to stone as he neared the cliff. Small tufts of grass stuck out of the cracks in the stone were being tossed back and forth in the sea breeze. Gingerly, he placed his paws on the beginning of the path and walked downwards, paws skidding against the loose rocks, turning his body sideways he inched forwards until the path leveled out. As he crept forwards he noticed a small figure scrabbling on the platform, it neared the edge, a small hope that it would fall in flickered in the wolf's eyes. Only to fade as it crawled back to the safety of the cliff's wall, he crept nearer. The waves began to pick up sending showers of foam and water over the sides making the stone slick. He crept closer, paws slipping on the stone, until he could just hear the faint sound of wheezing above the pounding waves. The pup was only a small space away from the wolf's jaws when a large piece of stone crumbled above them and came crashing down, the wolf jumped back to avoid being crushed. The rock had lodged itself between the cliff side and the platform. He turned and headed back to the path believing that the stone had crushed the pup. There was a loud cracking and the stone beneath his paws plummeted into the ocean along with him. The obea's head was outlined against the rising sun as she watched him fall. She turned away and growled,  
"Good riddance." And walked back into the shadows of the forest, the sea had its meal. All was calm and quiet, except for a small wheezing sound drifting up from the path at the lower point of the cliff.

* * *

Sand wedged its way into Serade's paws as she walked along the bank of the river that led through the main part of her pack's territory. The air was crisp with the scent of sweetgrass growing on the plains just outside the forest. Her remaining pups dangling in her jaws. The shape of an ancient tree loomed in the distance. The canopy was swathed in fog hiding the small black crows that dotted the slender branches.  
"What are you here for, dear?" The voice came from behind her. A younger looking female trotted to her front, her green eyes landing on the pups in her jaws, "Oh, now, you're not?" She shook her head. "So sad. Now, what have you brought them here for?" Serade set the pups down gently, "You should understand my... predicament." The younger female nodded. "I want you to be their milk-giver." The she-wolf perked her ears in surprise,  
"But I couldn'-." Serade cut her off.  
"You must! I know you've always wanted pups of your own." The younger she-wolf switched her weight from paw to paw and replied,  
"Yes, it is true that I've wanted pups of my own, and I'm honored to know that you would have me be their mother, but I just can't, not yours." Serade huffed and set the pups down in front of the she-wolf,  
"I'll give you time with them, you may keep them or send them away, but please take care of them." And with those words she walked away knowing her remaining pups would be well taken care of.

* * *

The waves continued to crash against the cliff side the showers of cold water and foam chilled the small pup to the bone. He shivered and crept forwards, his front paws hanging over the edge of where the stone had broken the path, the pup only felt the dragging force of gravity as he slowly nosed his way over to a small ledge leading across the gap. He crawled forward, one simple slip and he could be dropped into the ocean, just like the other wolf. The path finally widened, he could feel the smooth rock as he crawled onwards up the path. He reached the top and let out a feeble whimper, he was cold, tired and hungry. He squirmed and whimpered into the early morning air pleading to nurse, but there was no milk to drink, no warm pelt to sleep on, no squirming bodies beside him, nothing, nothing but the sound of the crashing waves and the emptiness in his stomach.

**(Authors note) I'm so sorry for how long this took to update, I just kind of lost feeling for it for a while, but I'm over that now and there'll be a lot more heading your way. In chapter three I'm hoping to be a lot more descriptive than I have been in the last two chapters so look out, becuase chapter three will be on it's way soon! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
